


Desserts

by hexicity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexicity/pseuds/hexicity
Summary: “I just want to go home.” Simon mutters, exasperated. “Maybe eat some chocolate ice-cream and then puke while I listen to The X Files at a low volume.”“Well, as fun as that sounds, if you’re going to eat dessert anyways you might as well get it for free.”





	

Simon hates being at restaurants. 

It’s actually kind of tragic, because eating out use to be a consistent source of joy in his life. Special occasions were always marked with dinner at his favorite Italian place, shoveling spaghetti into his mouth on every birthday, Hannukah, and any slight accomplishment. 

He has a plate of pasta in front of him now, to appear normal when everyone ordered, but he can’t eat it. Well he could, technically, but he’d puke. So Jace is happily having a second meal off of Simon’s plate.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying my meal.” Simon says, succumbing to the infantile urge to pout. He’s having a rough night. 

“Cheer up.” Jace raises his spaghetti covered fork to Simon like it’s a wine glass. “Tonight is about Magnus and Alec.”

“Then why are we all here?” Simon sighs, his cheek resting against his hand. He glances down the table where Magnus and Alec are sitting across from each other with a disgusting amount of love on both their faces. For some reason they chose to invite everyone to their sixth month anniversary dinner. On top of their hand-holding and Clary and Isabelle’s consistent flirting, Simon wants to leave. 

And he’s usually not the kind of bitter single person to complain about couples. He believes in letting people be happy and express their love in public if they want. But tonight for some reason he just can’t handle it. He doesn’t know why.

“Because they’re gracious hosts.” Jace replies. “Jesus, lighten up. Look at them. That’s true love.” 

Magnus is saying something inaudible to Alec, whose face is flushed and happy. The waitress beside the table looks vaguely unsure of whether or not she should interrupt to hand over the check. 

“Can I get you anything else tonight?” She asks after a moment of hesitation. “Some dessert?”

“Of course some dessert.” Magnus flips open his menu again but hardly even looks at it. “The chocolate volcano cake for my beautiful boyfriend. Extra chocolate.”

Now Alec is really blushing and, okay, Simon’s dead and frozen heart thaws a little. Just a little. 

“Is tonight a special occasion?” The waitress asks coyly, and Magnus beams as though he was waiting to be asked. 

“Six months.” Alec supplies, and Magnus looks delighted that his boyfriend is choosing to participate in being fawned over. 

“That’s amazing!” The waitress beams, scrawling something down on her notepad. “Let’s see if I can manage some free dessert.” 

Jace looks genuinely astonished. He turns his head to face Simon and his eyes are wide and bugging out of his head, like he just witnessed the second coming of Christ. 

“Did you see that?” He shakes Simon’s arm. “They got free dessert! Just for being a couple!” 

“Yeah.” Simon sighs. “It’s nice.” 

So Magnus and Alec eat their cake, which is a long process as Magnus insists on slowly feeding it to Alec while the both of them pretend not to notice Clary and Isabelle taking faux-candid pictures of them. And finally, finally they pay the check and file out of the restaurant. 

Simon’s planning on going home. And by that he means going to crash on Luke’s couch. Not home. 

But just as Magnus and Alec head off in the direction of the loft to do unspeakable things and Clary and Isabelle head off to get fro-yo, Jace tugs on Simon’s arm. 

“You haven’t insulted me in like, two hours.” Jace points out. “I’m concerned. You seem--uncharacteristically upset.” 

“I just want to go home.” Simon mutters, exasperated. “Maybe eat some chocolate ice-cream and then puke while I listen to The X Files at a low volume.” 

“Well, as fun as that sounds, if you’re going to eat dessert anyways you might as well get it for free.” 

They start small. Jace’s first pick is Chili’s, where they eat queso and Simon wonders why he’s actually sitting in Chili’s with Jace, who’s managing to eat quite a bit despite just having eaten two plates of pasta. 

“What can I start y’all off with?” A waiter asks them, and Jace grabs Simon’s hand immediately. Simon, jarred, tries to pull back on instinct, but is met with Jace firmly holding tighter and making a “go with it” face. So he goes with it. Because why not. 

“Me and my boyfriend are here celebrating our seven month anniversary.” Jace informs the waiter with a voice full of sugary sweetness. “That’s longer than six.”

The waiter looks confused, because he definitely doesn’t need someone to tell him numerical values and he’s also probably wondering why someone would have anniversary dinner at Chili’s. 

“That’s--that’s great.” The waiter manages a smile. “So uh, what can I get you?” 

Jace looks frustrated, yet determined. “What do you want, babe?” 

Simon realizes it’s his line, so he picks up the menu and gives it a cursory glance. “Well. I really only want dessert. But I know how expensive it is, darling.” 

Their story is laughably nonsensical and they both know it, because why would they come to a restaurant to eat if they can’t afford even a dessert. Jace looks close to breaking character, but he persists. 

“Right, right. Because of all the money I spent on your...blood transfusion.” 

Simon hides his sudden laugh with an unconvincing cough. The waiter looks around helplessly, probably for one of his co-workers to take his spot. 

“Well.” Jace gives a forlorn sigh. “I’m sorry I can’t afford anything to give you, sweetheart, on this, the night of our seven month anniversary.” 

There’s a long pause. And finally, begrudgingly, the waiter leans in and quietly offers two free hot fudge sundaes if they take them to-go. Jace happily agrees, repeating how “taken aback” he is by such “shocking generosity.” 

They flee into the night, Jace still holding Simon’s hand even after they’re far enough away for their lie to be caught. And Simon doesn’t see any problem with letting Jace hold his hand, so he lets it stay like that. And he sits on a park bench with Jace in Central and eats the sundae, knowing he’s going to be sick later but not really caring. 

“Nice moves back there.” Jace offers. “Very convincing. I almost thought we really were too poor for Chili’s dessert.” 

“Oh, shut up! It was a better lie than yours! A blood transfusion?”

“That’s not even a lie.” Jace smirks, biting down on his cherry between his white front teeth until it bursts, juice dripping down Jace’s chin. Simon stares, a little amazed at the way Jace looks. For some reason Simon never noticed the little scar on Jace’s chin before, and that’s a shame because it’s really cute. All of Jace is cute, actually. And being at Chili’s and pretending that he’s dating Jace Wayland, being able to stare as much as he wants...it makes Simon wish for something. He feels that little empty section in his chest that he’s felt all night. 

Well. Not all night.

“We should do that again.” Jace comments, stuffing his empty sundae cup into the Chili’s take-out bag. “But we’re going to have to be more convincing. We barely scraped by in there.” 

“Let’s practice.” Simon says, half as a joke and half serious. His heart, though incapable of ever pounding again, is tense and waiting for Jace to say something. To either reject him or laugh. 

But Jace doesn’t say anything. He leans in and kisses Simon, the stain from the cherry rubbing off onto Simon’s lips. 

“It’ll be a lot easier to get dessert if we’re actually dating.” Simon points out in between kisses. 

“Let’s do it.” 

“But just for the dessert, right?” 

“Just for the dessert.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i love fake dating. thanks for reading!! if you want to leave a prompt or just talk, hmu on tumblr @simonlewhiss


End file.
